kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
In Zod We Trust
} |name = In Zod We Trust |image = General Zod.jpg |caption = |season = 2 |number = 6 |airdate = July 17, 2019 |writer = Nadria Tucker |director = Metin Hüseyin |before = "A Better Yesterday" |after = "Zods and Monsters" }} "In Zod We Trust" is the sixth episode of Krypton's second season. It aired on July 17, 2019. Synopsis In the wake of tragedy, Seg helps Nyssa rescue their son; alliances on Wegthor fracture. Plot In the aftermath of Lyta-Zod's public execution, Seg-El is visibly torn by the loss, screaming in rage while Jayna-Zod and Dev-Em look on. General Zod, who also saw the execution, grabs his necklace that his mother gave to him in another timeline, and is ravaged at the sight of his mother dying a second time. When a Sagitari officer reports to him that they have found Doomsday, Zod is only barely within control of his rage, asking whether they have regained control of Kandor's broadcasting systems to stop replays of his Mother's execution yet. When the Sagitari stammers that they had not, Zod coolly launches the officer out of the window to plummet to his death. On Wegthor, Jax-Ur attempts to rally the shocked rebels into continuing the fight against General Zod, but Val-El calls for her to stop. He calls her actions barbaric, morally wrong, and above all, a "tactical error" in that it has driven the people away from them, even though they require the people for intelligence, supplies, and recruits. As the rebels begin to agree with Val, he finally wrests the leadership from her when he asserts that the people want hope, not just another tyrant, and the rebels turn their guns on Jax. Riding the Space Elevator, Nyssa-Vex continues down toward Krypton to recover her son Cor-Vex. She contacts General Zod, saying she has the Codex and is prepared to give it to him in exchange for Cor, but when Zod begins to renege on the deal Nyssa threatens to destroy it. Dru is incredulous that she would consign their race to extinction over it, but in his grief over Lyta, he understands when Nyssa says she will do whatever it takes to protect her family. He gives his word that he will honor the deal. In Kandor, Jayna-Zod begins to break down, with Dev-Em suggesting they return to the Outlands to formulate a new plan. Seg instead questions Dev on how this (Lyta's death) could have happened, and a bitter Jayna begins to argue with Seg, blaming Val-El for not doing enough. Dev tries to diffuse the argument by saying that Lyta wouldn't want them arguing, but Seg rebukes him, saying that they can't know what Lyta wanted after she was reconditioned. Dev doubts Seg, causing Seg to angrily yell that he saw it with his own eyes, and Dev breaks down with guilt, knowing that he gave up on Lyta when he should have tried to help her. Seg, Jayna, and Dev then begin to grieve. At this point, Brainiac begins to comment on the situation to Seg. He says that time is being wasted on emotion, and when Seg turns away, Brainiac appears on the other side of him, saying that Seg's rationality has been directly compromised as a result of his grief. Brainiac counsels Seg to learn to "divest" himself of emotion until Seg screams at him to "stop", unnerving Jayna and Dev, who only see Seg screaming at empty air, until Seg recovers by continuing to Dev to "stop blaming yourself". Seg suggests they move on, and Dev reports that Nyssa has arrived in Kandor, deemed "Surplus to Requirements", and that General Zod's Sagitari are retrieving an important package from her. On Wegthor, Araame and Jax-Ur are imprisoned while Adam Strange and Kem worry over Seg-El seeing Lyta's death. Val then gives a speech, saying that while he is no general like Jax, what they are doing is "right and just", and so victory is possible, until General Zod comes on the communications. Val tries to apologize to Zod for Lyta's death, but Zod is unmoved, threatening all of Wegthor with annihilation if Jax is not turned over to him. Adam advises Val not to turn her over, as Zod intends to kill them anyway, whereas Kem advises Val to send her in order to stop the killing. Val agrees with Adam's logic but takes Kem's advice anyway, on the basis of buying time. Outside the Space Elevator, Nyssa-Vex is being escorted by two unscrupulous Sagitari toward General Zod, questioning whether she has the Codex. When they try to take it from her, she kills them both. She is then found by Seg-El, Jayna-Zod, and Dev-Em, much to her relief. She realizes that Zod broke his word, so she explains that she acted as a double agent for Zod, and that she still intends to get her son back, so Seg formulates a plan to get it done by sending Nyssa as bait. In prison, Araame laments Val's treatment of Jax, only for Jax to violently rebuke Araame, saying that Val is brilliant, just ignorant of the oppression she and Araame lived in under the Voice of Rao and Daron-Vex. Araame reaffirms her faith in Jax, and so Jax uses one of Araame's hairpins to cut open her wrist. Within, she withdraws a concealed weapon. She uses it to kill her cell guard and then escape, stealing several explosives on the way. On Krypton, Zod orders the Science Guild to prepare his Codex-based weapon within an hour of the Codex's arrival. Nyssa then arrives and gives the Codex to General Zod in exchange for her son, demanding his guards leave and that she receive her son first, as the Codex is programmed to her voice only. She activates the Codex for Zod as she approaches the window, then deliberately falls out of it to land in a skimmer piloted by Seg-El. They escape into the Outlands, although Zod and his guards manage to damage the skimmer with blasters while they flee. Seg assumes they are home free, until Brainiac appears and informs him that the skimmer will fail soon. As the skimmer begins to dive toward the earth, Seg draws on Brainiac's knowledge to stabilize the skimmer long enough to reach New Lurvan. Meanwhile in Kandor, Zod gives the Science Guild the Codex and tells them to finish the weapon within an hour. Val, realizing Jax escaped, intercepts her and Araame as they are leaving the Space Elevator base station, rigged to explode. Val shoots and kills Araame, and convinces Jax to stand down, so she hands him the trigger, refusing to make the "hard choices" for Val anymore, even as Kem implores Val not to activate it due to the innocent civilians who would be killed in the explosion. In New Lurvan, everyone comforts Jayna-Zod, saying that Lyta should be avenged and Dru-Zod brought to justice. Jayna however, asks about the next day, and the day after, because whatever they do will not bring Lyta back. In Wegthor, Val decides to detonate the gravity bombs, rebuking General Zod's "foul vision" before activating it, destroying the Space Elevator. Val then banishes Jax from the rebellion, free but outcast. Again on Krypton, General Zod demands the weapon from the Science Guild, despite Val-El’s failsafe corrupting some data. The scientists say they recovered some data, but insist that it needs tests to be certain of proper functionality. Unmoved, Zod decides to test it "in the field". Back in New Lurvan, Jayna embraces Dev and sobs at the loss of her daughter, Dev reassuring here that they will be together no matter what they do. Seg however, stands outside in the cold, with only Brainiac for company. Brainiac comments on Seg's tears, frustration for the battle that lies ahead, and Brainiac surmises that Seg realizes he cannot win. Seg denies this, but Brainiac cuts through to the truth, saying they both know it, that Seg is only suppressing it. Seg relents, admitting that Brainiac is right. Brainiac then asks Seg to take him to his ship, his "quantum consciousness", and in exchange he would grant Seg the power to defeat General Zod. He gives Seg his word, and agrees, for the sake of his son. He tells Nyssa that Brainiac is within him, and asks that she help him, assuring her that he will keep her and their son safe. Finally, Zod goes alone to the ice cave where Doomsday resides, carrying the weapon with him. He arrives in front of Doomsday, and readies his weapon. Gallery Lyta-Zod dead.jpg|Lyta-Zod's corpse Val-El & Jax-Ur debate.jpg|Val-El debates Jax-Ur, winning the leadership of the rebellion from her via persuasion General Zod negotiates with Nyssa-Vex.jpg|General Zod promises to release Nyssa-Vex's son in exchange for the Codex General Zod demands Jax-Ur.jpg|Zod gives Val an ultimatum; turn over Jax-Ur, or Wegthor will be destroyed Nyssa-Vex defeats her Sagitari escort.jpg|Nyssa-Vex defeats the Sagitari assigned to escort her to General Zod Nyssa-Vex reunites with Seg-El.jpg|Seg-El catches up with Nyssa-Vex General Zod & his weapons engineers.jpg|Zod inquires after his weapon Jax-Ur escapes.jpg|Jax-Ur uses Araame's hair pin to cut open her flesh and withdraw a weapon Nyssa-Vex retrieves her son.jpg|Nyssa-Vex retrieves her son from Zod in exchange for activating the Codex Nyssa-Vex jumps.jpg|Nyssa-Vex jumps out of General Zod's tower Seg-El & Nyssa-Vex flee in a skimmer.jpg|Seg-El flees with Nyssa-Vex and their son Brainiac offering his assistance.jpg|Brainiac offers to help stabilize Seg's failing skimmer General Zod gives his engineers the Codex.jpg|General Zod hands over the Codex to his engineers Val-El intercepts Jax-Ur.jpg|Val-El, Adam Strange, and Kem intercept Jax-Ur Jax-Ur gives Val-El the detonator.jpg|Jax-Ur gives Val-El the detonator to destroy the Space Elevator Jax-Ur banished.jpg|Jax-Ur after Val-El banishes her from the rebellion General Zod receives his weapon.jpg|Zod receives his Codex-imbued weapon, although his engineers are uncertain of its effectiveness Brainiac proposes a deal.jpg|Brainiac offers to help Seg-El defeat General Zod, if Seg brings Brainiac to his ship General Zod hunts Doomsday.jpg|General Zod hunting for Doomsday Category:Season Two Episodes